Broken Hearts and Mending Soda Bros
by Misaki13
Summary: Karkat and John are in a really rocky relationship and Dave and other friends of John worry about him and how healthy their relationship is. Contains JohnKat and later DaveJohn. Rated M for language and possible violence. Not sure if I want to put any sex in here... but I might. No promises, I'm like a politician. Anyways, I suck at summaries. Have fun!


**A/N: I named this story because it starts out with Karkat and John together and Dave just walks by. Also, the ship name yo! PepsiCola... that's where the soda came from.**

Your name is John Egbert and you're sitting by your cell phone waiting for it to go off. Your hope is that it'll be Karkat trying to get a hold of you since you two had just had a falling out, but if your best bro Dave texts you to comfort you it'd be cool too. You sigh, turning onto your side and staring at your phone. Finally your phone starts going off. You quickly open the text.

TG: yo

TG: egbert

TG: man you ok?

You stare blankly at the texts. Dave really was your best bro. Does he even know what happened between you and Karkat? Once again, you sigh. Of course he does. He always does. You don't know how, but Dave always seems to know when you're upset.

EB: uhh… yeah.

EB: i'm fine. Don't worry about me.

TG: man

TG: dont fucking lie to me bro.

TG: i heard what happened between you and Karkat.

TG: theres no way youre fine right now

TG: you can tell me bro

You sit up on your bed and look at the pictures of you and Karkat and the stupid couples photos you guys took together. You smile sadly. Those were good times, but your relationship seems to go in and out of style as much as the 80s fashion. You look back down at your phone and sigh.

EB: well… i guess i'm a little upset.

EB: i mean…

EB: this happens all the time

EB: this won't be any different.

TG: …

TG: man

TG: this whole being boyfriends with karkat thing is really unhealthy for you

TG: you should end it before it even begins

EB: ugh… dave!

EB: how come you never liked karkat and i going out?

EB: even after i came out to my dad and told him about it he didn't really mind.

EB: you like karkat and i, but you can't seem to stomach us going out.

EB: what's up with that anyways?

TG: …

TG: i dont know man

TG: you guys get along well some of the time

TG: but not enough for handling a relationship bro

TG: seriously

TG: its like a fucking taylor swift song with you guys

TG: you just need to never ever ever

TG: get back together

Despite it all you snort.

EB: seriously dave?

EB: you're reciting taylor swift now?

TG: i dont know how else to get through to you right now

TG: youre like a llama

TG: being stubborn as hell

You smile at your phone. Maybe Dave was right. Maybe you were just being stubborn. But… you love Karkat. You can't just end it with him. Suddenly your phone starts going off again. You quickly look at it.

CG: HEY UHH…

CG: SORRY

CG: SORRY ABOUT THE SHIT I SAID EARLIER

CG: I WAS JUST HAVING A BAD DAY.

CG: I DON'T REALLY WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU.

CG: YOU FORGIVE ME?

EB: hehe… yeah.

EB: of course i forgive you!

EB: don't be stupid!

EB: just… please don't do it again.

EB: i was worried that you'd not want to be together anymore!

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

CG: OF COURSE I WANT TO BE TOGETHER WITH YOU! WHAT KIND OF STUPID ASS QUESTION IS THAT ANYWAYS?

EB: hehe… i don't know. i was just worried. it seems we break up and get back together every week.

CG: I KNOW. AND I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I GUESS I'M JUST NOT USED TO THE WHOLE RELATIONSHIP THING. IT'S STILL REALLY NEW TO ME. GOD I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU EGBERT. SORRY.

EB: it's ok. i forgive you. i know it's hard on you. sorry i don't help you as much as i should.

CG: THAT'S ALRIGHT. ANYWAYS. DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER TOMORROW? SO WE CAN MAKE OUT.

CG: *UP

CG: MAKE UP… I-I MEANT MAKE UP.

EB: haha… you're so weird sometimes Karkat.

EB: i

EB: i love you.

CG: I LOVE YOU TOO JOHN. NIGHT.

You roll over on your back, sighing.

TG: dude

TG: did you just get back together with Karkat?

TG: you havent responded to me in a while

TG: you fucking did didnt you

TG: karkat just texted me

TG: man

TG: whyre you so stupid sometimes?

TG: seriously dude

TG: this is really fucking dumb

EB: excuse you!

EB: it's my life dave! i can date who i want.

EB: i do appreciate your concern though.

TG: …

TG: in about a week you and karkat are gonna break up again

TG: and when you do

TG: don't come crying to me

TG: this is so stupid

TG: this doesnt even deserve an "i told you so"

TG: whatevs

TG: strider out

EB: …

EB: whatever dave

EB: talk to you tomorrow.

You disconnect from Dave. What does he know anyways? He's not your mom! You don't need his consent to date who you want! You grumble as you sit up, tossing your phone to the side. There's a knock on your door.

"John. Are you okay?" Jane asks from the other side of the door. "You've been shut in there for hours now. Did you and Karkat get in a fight again?" You can hear her sigh. "I'm worried about you and I'm sure everyone else is too." You're sister always looks out for you, but you wish she wouldn't be freaking out over this all the time. She's just as bad as Dave. You thought to yourself.

"I'm fine Jane. Karkat and I are fine. We didn't break up and get back together or anything. We just fought a little." You bite your lip. You don't like lying to your sister, but if she knew all that she'd give you the same shtick as Dave did.

"Alright, John. Whatever you say." You hear her footsteps walk away as you sigh and lay back down on your bed.


End file.
